Jaden Yuki and his Monsters
by SugarButterfly432
Summary: Just a fanfic with side shorts stories with Jaden Yuki and his Duel Monsters. There will be some fluff, feels, and bittersweet tears. Also, some Spiritshipping as well. This story was inspired by the one short story Hero deck.
1. Childhood Memories

**Since there's no stories about Jaden's relationship with his Duel Monsters, I've decided to make one myself. You know what they say, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. I don own Yugioh GX or the canon characters. Also, this chapter will mention bullying. If you're a victim or know someone else who is this, I'm sorry for bringing something unconformable. **

* * *

For most of his childhood, Jaden could only remembered that he always alone and cold. His mother and father were always away from home because of their work. He knows they love him deeply despite being extremely busy to spend time with their only child. When his parents were not around to be with him, Jaden felt as if he was cold and lost.

The other children were very cruel to him because of Yubel harming his friends whenever he lost a duel to him. They all called Jaden a monster and freak. Even though Jaden tried to be friendly with them with the hope that he could befriend them; however, they always bullied him to the point where they physically hurt him.

His beloved monster cards were the only friends that he had in his childhood. The Elemental Heroes always cared for him when his parents were not around to help him with his bullies. His monsters would always tell him that he is just as special as the other children and that he's no different from them. Jaden remembered when he came home once from school after a bully beat him up. It was because he told the bully that how the latter's cards hated how their Duelist would throw temper tantrums whenever he lost a duel. Being a young child, Jaden didn't understand that not everyone will have the same ability as he did.

The bully told Jaden that he was weird to think that the monsters on the cards were real and the latter needs to face reality after a long beating. When Jaden told his mother about this, she told him that she'll talk to his school about his bullying problem. But she also told him that he needs to stop telling other Duelists about what their cards talk about them. However, Jaden now knows that his mother only thought of him as a child with a wild imagination who believed that Duel Monsters were real. She only went along with it because of the lack of time that they spent together.

While Jaden knew that she tried to make him feel loved by her and his father, he knew deep down that his parents wouldn't understand him or his ability to see and hear Duel Spirits. Jaden always wondered why didn't his mother or father had this ability as well.

The Elemental Heroes themselves were often worried about Jaden because they knew that humans were often cruel towards their own kind who very different from them. When they first met Jaden, he was barely a toddle.

But nevertheless, the Elemental Heroes grew to love him as if he was their own. Especially, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix who saw Jaden as if he was her own son. The little human boy used cling on her whenever he visited the Spirit World.

Burstinatrix remembered one time when her beloved Jaden had asked what was a freak since the much older children had often called him that. Such a cruel word and to say it towards a much younger child who was too innocent to understand its' meaning. Jaden could only remember that day as the only time that he every saw Burstinatrix cry as she held him in her arms tightly as if she was trying to protect from something.

When the bullying began, Jaden didn't tell his Duel Monsters or his parents about it because he was afraid of being looking weak by asking for help. Even if it was from the ones you love.

His Duel Monsters didn't found out about the bullying until he came home from school with bruises on his arms and legs. Jaden knew that he couldn't lie to them since they knew him very well. So he told them how everyone at school were being mean to him with tears in his eyes.

They couldn't protect from his abusers because of the boy's school had strict rules that banned Duel Monsters from entering the school campus. They even managed to keep Yubel from causing more harm towards the other children.

When his parents only found out it after his Duel Monsters gently told him to tell them the truth. His father told him to man up. That Jaden needs to stand up for himself. Jaden and his father were never truly closed. He didn't even know that had a father until he was five.

It was mostly because of his father leaving for work early and coming home late when the boy was already fast asleep. His mother made him breakfast before she went to work and came back to read him a story and tucked him in bed.

However, when his father gave him his Yubel card on his sixth birthday, Jaden believed that his father did cared about him enough to know that his most favorite thing in the world was Duel Monsters. Yubel became his favorite card because of them being the only gift that he ever had from his father.

But things soon got worst as the boy played Duel Monsters more.

Jaden's friends were no longer his friends because of their parents forbidden them from talking and seeing him ever again. His friend and older brother figure Osamu who was also his next door neighbor had to moved away because of his parents feared for his health and safety. When the young man fell into a coma caused by Yubel, Osamu's parents blamed Jaden for their son's condition, saying the younger boy a cursed child. Jaden didn't even got to say goodbye to Osamu.

After Osamu and his parents moved out of town, everyone began to feel unsafe with Jaden. Whenever he lost a duel to someone, strange things began to happen. The adults soon began to believe about Osamu's parents claims about Jaden being cursed were real. The adults who little Jaden known his entire life, began to treat him as if he was bad luck. No one wanted to be near or allowing their children playing with him. Some even outright called him creepy.

He could hear what they were whispering about him, and they were not nice things. In fact, it got to the point that they no longer needed to whisper to each other what they thought him.

"It's that creepy kid. Honey, I don't want you to hang out with him."

"That child is cursed!"

"I heard that kid could talk to the Duel Monsters on the cards. I just think that he wants attraction."

"He's talking to himself again. It's creepy. Can that kid act normal?!"

"Creepy!"

"Freak!"

"Monster!"

His parents were soon getting pitied for having a cursed child for a son.

"His poor mother and father. They must be miserable for having to raise a cursed child."

"I feel sorry for his parents. Can't be easy for them having to deal with a son who's causing problems for everyone."

"What were they thinking?! They were too young to become parents. Now they have a child that is cursed!"

Jaden wondered if either of his parents knew what everyone in town were talking about him.

He tried to ignored the whispers, but it was too painful to not to listen. He couldn't become the man that his father wanted him to be.

While Jaden tried to ignored the whispers, his Duel Monsters were anger that the adults were horribly treated him as well. They tried to be reasonable when it just the other children bullying their little Duelist, but when the human adults began to outcaste him as well, they were far from please. The fact that everyone was judging a young child for just something that out of his control, furious them. There were times that they nearly became like Yubel when the older children hurt Jaden to the point that threw up after being punch on the stomach. But they knew that could only make things worst for Jaden.

The Elemental Heroes had wondered if their hero code was worth it as Jaden was suffering, while they didn't even try to stop all the hurt that the boy endured.

But it wasn't all that bad. There were times that he felt warm and happy. One time, Jaden and his mother were visited Domino City while his father was busy at work. It was there, that Seto Kaiba announced that he was holding a competition for all Duelists. The competition was for Duelists to create their own cards and with Kaiba himself picking the winning cards. The winner will have their cards be launched into outer space. Jaden was very excited about the competition, thinking it will be fun.

With his mother's permission, Jaden entered the competition. However, he became very nervous because he new that the other Duelists will have better art style than his own. Lucky, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman gave him some encouragement and told him just to do his best and to remember to fun while making his cards.

By the time he finished his fan made cards, Jaden forget about winning the competition. The fact that his beloved Duel Monsters help him was really fun to him.

Little did Jaden knew that he was being watch by the Neo Spaicans. They were very happy to have their cards be finally made and much to their joy, they being done by their future Duelist Jaden Yuki himself. They very grateful towards Jaden and were looking forward to him when he gets older.

Much to his surprise and joy, Jaden won the competition. When he gave his cards to Kaiba, the boy asked if he could send Yubel with them as well. Surprising, Kaiba agreed. Jaden hope that the space wave will fix Yubel. But that decision ended being the worst thing that he ever done to someone he cared about, since it made everyone around more miserable than before. But he knows that he can't change that fact of what he did to Yubel, and he'll have to deal with it for the rest of his life.

One day, Jaden met a boy with teal hair with matching eyes who was the same age as him at the park. Much to his joy, Jaden quickly learned that the boy could also see Duel Spirits. The teal haired boy said that he and his family were visiting the town. Both young boys began to play with each other at the park, becoming fast friends. Jaden was very happy that he met someone like him. However, his newfound happiness didn't last long.

When Jaden came back to the park the next day, he didn't found his new friend. The young brunette soon remembered that the teal haired boy was just visiting the town, meaning his new friend won't staying with him forever. The worst part, Jaden never asked his new friend's name. The very thought of finally having a friend had made him forget to ask.

Jaden waited and waited at the park everyday, hoping that his new friend will come back to him. But the teal haired boy never back. Heartbroken, the brunette came home crying that night. His Duel Monsters comforted him, saying that he'll see his friend again one day. Hoping that their words were true, Jaden wished every night that he and his beloved friend will meet again, even if they were older.

His childhood may have not been great. But now as a teenager, Jaden finally understood that he wasn't alone. His Duel Monsters were always with him. His parents may have loved him to some degree, but it his monsters that took care of him. They were the ones that raised him to the person that he is today. And for that, he wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

**Ok. When I first tried to make this story, When of my stories was in my document box. So i deleted it. Yeah. This was when I just started writing my fanfics. Sorry, if you guys seen the first one. But anyway, I will make more chapters soon. I will also take some requests you guys. I'll also be writing some ocs, but they will just be minor and won't have any impact in any of the chapters.**


	2. Crossdressing

**The second chapter is finally! Hopefully for all of you to enjoy.**

* * *

"You want me to do what again?" Jaden ask confusedly. The reason? It was because of Mindy asking him to help with her fashion show. He had no idea about fashion or fancy clothes for that matter. The fashion show was about to star in an hour. So, Mindy went to him for whatever reason. Why couldn't she went to Alexis or Jasmine to help her instead. They'll probably be better helpers than he was with these type of things. This was part of their school's festival.

"No offence, Mindy. But why do you want my help. I don't know much about these things," He said. Hoping that will give the black haired girl the idea to go to Alexis or Jasmine. It wasn't that Jaden didn't want to help Mindy or anything. It was just that she wanted him to help her with something that he lack the knowledge of. Even though, he did wanted to help her, it was just that he didn't know how.

"Come on, Jaden. This will mean a lot to me. My show will start soon," Mindy said. She did sounded desperate.

"Yeah. But why?" He said.

Mindy took a deep breath, and reveal that one of her models ended up getting sick at the last moment. So, she was one short of models. She did thought of asking Alexis and Jasmine to help her, but they were already busy with their own things at the festival. So, she went to Jaden Yuki for her last hope. However, there was just one problem. All the models were girls, along with the clothes that were made for girls. Why did Mindy thought it was a good idea to ask a boy to help her with a fashion show that only had females in it?

"I thought this show had all girls in it. So, why are asking me to be in it? And aren't all the clothes design for girls not guys? Jaden said. He had a bad feeling where this was going.

"I know that. It was supposed be an all girl show, but one got sick," The black haired girl said.

"But don't worry. I have an idea," She said

Jaden still didn't like where this going but he still went along with it. So, he listen.

"All we have to do is dress you up like a girl for the entire show," Mindy said. Not bothering to look at the look of Jaden's face.

The very idea of dressing up like a girl was something that he never thought that he'll ever do in his life.

"Say what?! Are you crazy?!" Jaden shouted. He blush madly. His friends would never let him hear the end of it if they see him in girls' clothes. What will his Duel Monsters will think?!

The thought of his Duel Monsters seeing such clothes on him had made him nervous. He knows that they understand, but the possibility of them seeing him in those clothes was unbearable to him.

"I can't," Jaden said as walked away from Mindy. The black haired girl had grabbed his left wrist.

"Please, Jaden. No one will ever know that it was you. So please, help me," Mindy said as tears about to run down from her eyes.

Jaden knew that he couldn't abandon Mindy like this. He heavily sigh. He'll regret this but he was still a good person. His Duel Monsters had raised him to be that way.

"Alright. I'll help you with your show. But I won't like it," He said. He just help that none of his friends will recognize him.

* * *

_In the dressing room _

"Hold still," Said a girl who was helping him with his makeup. Her name was Zoe. Mindy had told her about what was going on. Zoe surprising went along with it. The reason why didn't Zoe fill in the role that student that got sick was because Zoe was the makeup artist. So, she couldn't be part of the show as she had to do the makeup of the other models. That, and Zoe said that she just didn't want to.

Zoe had dark purple hair with blues eyes. She was average height with fair skin. She wore the female uniform.

"Could you tell me when you're done, please?" Jaden was extremely embarrassed to wear a peach dress that went to his knees. He was wearing a brunette wig that marches the color of the bottom of his hair that reach to his shoulders. His makeup wasn't too fancy or anything but it still made him look like a beautiful girl. In other words, he was beyond embarrassed.

"Okay. We're done now. Here, Jaden. Take a look," Zoe said as she placed a small mirror in front of him.

Jaden took the mirror from Zoe. When he look at his reflect, he couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't like a boy, but a beautiful girl that could be a princess.

Mindy walk in on the perfect time to see Jaden in his clothes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She almost thought that she wasn't looking at Jaden but a princess. from a fairy tale. This was perfect!

"Oh, wow! Zoe, you did a great job! No one will be able to recognized Jaden with your work," Mindy said happily.

Zoe proudly look at her work on Jaden, "Of course. I'm just that good," Zoe said with some arrogances.

Jaden was blushing madly that made look a tomato. He wasn't sure if he wanted to ever face his friends again. Seriously, there were pliantly of girls that weren't busy with their part of the festival. So, why couldn't Mindy choose one of them instead of him. He was going to tell this right now.

"Mindy, there are a lot of girls that were free. I'm sure that some of them would have been happy to be in this show," He said.

Mindy look at Jaden for a moment.

"To tell the truth, Jaden. You were surprising the only one that fits the dress," Mindy said.

Jaden look at her for a second before his mind was completely destroyed what Mindy said. The reason why he was in this mess was because he fits this dress that he was wearing. Words can no longer described how embarrassed he was right now.

"Come on. Don't you feel pretty," Zoe said.

"No!"

"Chill, Jaden. When this is over, you can forget this had ever happen," Mindy said. At least, she was trying to make him feel better after forcing him to be part of her fashion show.

"Except, I won't." Zoe said.

"Zoe, you promised," Mindy warned. Even though she and Jaden aren't close friends, she still didn't want to humiliate him. (Although, that's what she was doing right now.)

"Ok, ok. I was just kidding. Can't you guys take a joke?" Zoe said, rolling her eyes.

It was finally time to start the show. Both Jaden and Mindy walk out of his dressing room. As they walk more, Jaden look at the other girls. He was not the one to get nervous. But doing this fashion show while dressing like a girl, actually terrified him. The sooner he goes through with it, the sooner it's over.

* * *

_At the female Obelisk Blue dorm_

Mindy's fashion show was at the dorm of the female Obelisk students. Usually, guys won't allowed to come here. But since this was a special event, so Chancellor Sheppard allowed it for the show. The show was held outside since it very sunny. A large stage was held just outside of the dorm for the fashion show. The students were excited to it.

However, unknown to everyone. A certain group of Duel Monsters were enjoying the school's festival. Since it the only day that they could physically came to the Human World, they decided to visited Duel Academy. They were Jaden's Duel Monsters.

They were planning to see their young brunette Duelist. But they didn't found him. In fact, Jaden wasn't anywhere that they could found.

But they just thought that he was probably helping with the festival.

"Wow! Look at that. Their costumes are really cool!" One of the students said.

Since they got here, the students believe that they wearing costumes. Not that they mind or anything.

"I heard that there's a fashion show going around here," Burstinatrix said. Although, she was hoping to see Jaden.

"A fashion show?! I always wanted to go to one! I wonder what the clothes will be like?" Lady Heat said excitedly.

"Calm down, Lady Heat. They're just clothes," Flare Scarab said. Not getting why was the second fire hero was getting excited to see clothes. Of course, this made her anger at his words.

"Just clothes?! You have no idea of a woman's relationship with clothes, do you?!" Lady Heat shouted.

However, what they didn't know, it was that their Duelist was in fact near. They just didn't know that he was just behind the stage.

* * *

_Backstage _

Jaden was walking back and forth. He was wearing flats that also peach to match his dress, they kind of hurt his feet. How do girls walk in this shoes? Zoe had put a white rose on left side. This whole thing was going to be a disaster. Anything could happen to reveal to the whole audience to know just who he was. His dignity will be question. Although, he knows that his friends will understand that he was just helping Mindy out. Even if they will bring this moment from time to time.

Nervously, Jaden pulling up one of the curtains, he saw a crowd that wasn't too big or too small. His friends were also in the audience. Seeing them had made him more nervous. Jaden turn around, taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Ok, ladies! Please, got line! The show will start in a few seconds! Be ready, everyone!" Mindy said loudly.

All of the models quickly got in line with Jaden being at the back. He preferred to be the last one on stage. All he has to do is just walk on stage and do a little pose. Mindy said it doesn't have to be great but just cute. She even said that he could walk out to the back enters when all the other models bow to the audience at the end of the show. That way everyone will think that he just missed the entire show. Taking more deep breaths, Jaden and the other models waited for Mindy to start the show.

* * *

_Outside on stage_

Mindy stood on stage as the crowd began to applied to her. She cleared her throat and began to her speech. "Thank you, everyone, for attending my fashion show! We have such beautiful girls to show off the clothes that we have been making. So please, enjoy!" She said as step aside for the first girl to enter on stage. According to the many posters that Mindy put up, there were said to be 12 girls modeling. But with one of them getting sick, it now just 11 girls and one boy secretly dressing like a girl.

Seeing the beautiful dress that the girl had on, the crowd loved it. Among the crowd, all of Jaden's friends were pretty impressed how Mindy managed to pull off a great start of her show.

"Wow. Mindy sure knows how to make a show," Alexis said.

"To tell the truth, I was honestly worried about her doing this on her own," Jasmine said as she nodded. She and Alexis were worried about Mindy when they heard that one of the models had gotten sick last night. But their worries were at east when Mindy had managed to find a replacement on the last second. But what they didn't know is that their friend Jaden Yuki is apart of the fashion show.

Speaking of Jaden, the group of friends had notice that he wasn't with them.

"So, where is the Sarge?" Hassleberry ask any of his friends. They all look at each other, showing that neither of them had seen Jaden since the festival started. Although, they won't worried since Jaden must likely didn't want to see something like a fashion show. He was probably eating food or is at the petting zoo that Duel Academy had manage to afford this year.

"I'm sure Jay is probably during something else. I mean, do you guys really see him at watching a fashion show?" Sryus said. After all, he knows his best friend. Right?

"And beside, if Jaden was really in trouble, we'll be the ones to notice, Hassleberry," Alexis said as she crossed her arms.

Jasmine, who wasn't paying attraction, was busying at the first three models that already have been waling on the stage, "Who cares where Jaden is? Look at those dresses! They're beautiful! I'm totally going ask Mindy to make one for me," She said with stars in her eyes.

* * *

_Far away from the show_

All of Jaden's Duel Monsters were a bit far away from the fashion show but close enough to still see the whole thing. They were impress to such beautiful clothes made a human.

"Those dresses are so amazing! I want one!" Lady Heat said. Seeing as beautiful dresses made her want to wear them.

Although, the three Hero Kids and Miracle Flipper were bored as any boy would be at a fashion show. They pretty much wish that they were with Jaden right now instead of watching this. Seriously, it was just of couple of girls walking and stopping on the stage, showing off new clothes that were just made. What was fun about that? But they know that they can't complain since the adults made the decisions. Heck, they even had to listened to Yubel from time to time as well when they were with them. Although, it was hard to tell about Winged Kuriboh's actually age.

Card Ejector notice that her friends weren't having a good time., "Come on, guys. This the school's festival, enjoy it. You know that Jaden graduation next year, so this is the our two charges to be at a school festival, right?" She said. To be able to finally be at a school festival was something that she always wanted to do. These four should be at least be happy that they got to do fun things at the festival before the fashion show.

The three Hero Kids and Miracle Flipper knew that Card Ejector was right. It was their only chance being at a school festival. The young Duel Monsters did had a wonderful time at the festival. They eat food, ride some rides, and they even went to the petting zoo. So, it wasn't so bad. However, they still didn't got to spend time with Jaden. But much to their joy, the show was almost over with just one more girl entering the stage.

Just then, Wroughtweiler began to bark loudly, as if he was happy to see something. This got the attraction of the other Duel Monsters. After all, it wasn't Wroughtweiler to act like this. Unless it had something to do with Jaden. Which gave them the belief that the brunette Duelist was near them.

"Do you smell Jaden's scent, Wroughtweiler?" Neos ask the Duel Spirit dog. The dog look at Neos that look like that he did. This actually made them happy.

"Come on, boy. Show us where Jaden is," Hero Kid 1 said excitedly.

With that, Wroughtweiler soon lead the Duel Monsters to the location of their beloved Duelist. But they were in for a surprise.

* * *

_Back on stage_

Taking deep breaths for the 100th times, Jaden waited for his turn, then it be over. He'll pretend this never had happen. He'll convinced himself that it was just a bad dream. When it was finally his turn, Jaden slowly stepped out to walk on stage. He held his breath, waiting to see the reactions of the audience and to hear their whispers. He wondered if anyone recognized him or not. He hope that no one did.

Around him, the audience began to whisper among themselves. Since Jaden was pretending to be a female student, it was no doubt that everyone will question who was he. Did he really manage to pull it off? Hearing their words made him feel self-conscious about his body features. Did he really had feminine features?

"Who's that girl?" One guy ask.

"Those shoes matches that dress," One girl said.

"She's cute." Another guy said with hearts in his eyes.

"I think I'm in love!" Another male student shout. Soon many more students began to say the something.

"I'm going to marry her!"

"I love you!"

"Please, go out with me?!"

Jaden blush as the male students began to fall for him despite not knowing that he was a guy as well. Unfortunately, Sryus, Hassleberry, Chazz, and Atticus were also enchanted by him. Not knowing that Jaden in a dress. Which Jaden preferred to keep it that way. Right now, all that he has to do is to make a pose and he'll be finished. Stopping at the end of the stage, Jaden placed his left on his chest and put his right one on his mouth. Blushing wildly, he look at the audience with a cute look on his face. The audience loved it.

And with that, Jaden quickly walk out on stage. Hoping that they won't miss him at the end. Entering back, Mindy came up to him and hugged him tightly, "Oh, thank you, Jaden! You save my fashion show!" Mindy said as tears run down from her eyes.

Jaden look at her nervously. Despite that she forced him to in this, he also did it on his own will (in a way).

"Yeah... No problem, Mindy. Now will you excuse me, I got to go now," Jaden said. Mindy nodded.

"Your clothes are still in the dressing room. None of the girls are near it, so you could change in there," Mindy said.

"Thanks. See you later at the bonfire tonight," Jaden said, walking to his dressing room. At least, he could have some peace and quiet time to himself.

* * *

_Dressing room_

Upon entering the room, Jaden found his clothes were still where he left them. He sighed, happy that no one had recognized him. He took off his wig and shoes. His feet were killing him. He tried to take off his makeup as well but find it hard. Remembering that he needed makeup remover to do it. Zoe had told him that. Looking for around for it, Jaden heard familiar voices behind hm. Which had caused him to freeze to where he stood.

"Are you looking for those, Jaden?" It was Aquos. Jaden slowly turn around to see hiss Duel Monsters. Him and his big mouth.

The Elemental Heroes and Neo Spacians were very curious to wonder why was their Duelist in a dress. When Wroughtweiler came near the crowd, he wasn't able to come through it. The other students had actually found him to be cute, but he just wanted to found his Duelist. The students in the crowd believe that he was a train dog for the school's festival.

But when a brunette haired girl walk on stage, Wroughtweiler had barked happily. The other monsters quickly recognized that it was Jaden. After all, the Elemental Heroes had raised him all his life, so of course they will recognized him. Despite not being physically there, the Neo Spacians had watch Jaden since his birth.

"Jaden, may I ask why are you in a dress?" Neos ask the boy.

Jaden nodded and began tp explain that one of his classmate Mindy had ask him to help her with the show because one of the girls got sick. So, she had him dress like this. When he finished his story, Wroughtweiler quickly licked Jaden's face.

"Ok, ok, Wroughtweiler," Jaden said laughing.

"You know that I just had you in duel yesterday, Wroughtweiler. It wasn't that long," Jaden said, petting his Spirt dog on the head. Winged Kuriboh nuzzle against Jaden's right cheek with sadness in his eyes.

"Winged Kuriboh, what's wrong?" Jaden ask worrying.

"We were hoping to spend the festival with you, Jay," Hero Kid 2 said.

"Dueling doesn't count," Lady Heat said with his hands on hips.

"You barely spend time with us lately, Jaden," Card Ejector said.

Hearing those words, Jaden realized that he hasn't been spending time the people that raised and loved him.

"Sorry, guys. When I go to sleep to tonight, I'll spend time with you guys," Jaden said smiling. It has indeed been a long time since he spend time with them.

"Ok then. How about you tell what was it like to be in a fashion show," Lady Heat said.

"Let's not talk about this again, Heat," Jaden said blush.

"Oh, come on, Jaden. Tell me how it was," She said.

Jaden sighed, hoping that she'll stop soon.

* * *

**Ok. This the longest chapter that I 've ever wrote. Although, this won't be the last one. Jesse was going to be in this chapter, but I decided not put him in here. Yubel was also going to be here as well. But I changed my mind. This chapter is not canon to my other story "Jaden's Love Letter To Jesse." In which I decided that in this story, the chapters will be canon in some of my other stories.**


	3. Studying

**Another chapter for this story. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

If there's one thing that the Duel Monsters in Jaden's deck didn't enjoy about him; is that the boy didn't want to study for his schoolwork. Jaden pretty much didn't want to learn anything. But they know that he was smart. It was just that Jaden didn't want to because of something personal to him. Still, they did tell him to at least try to learn s few things that could help him later in life. Reluctantly, Jaden agreed. But the boy would often get in trouble with his teachers. They would often give him detention whenever he was causing problems in class.

Jaden tried to be a good student. But he didn't understand the lessons. When he asked for help from the other students, they would laugh at Jaden because he wasn't catching up them. In fact, even his teachers seemed to give up on him. They even say that he was just a lost cost for them to teach. But Jaden didn't care what everybody said. He was going to make good grades. He was going to make his Duel Monsters proud of him. Along with his father... and his mother.

But his parents were hardly at home. He even asked them to help him with his homework. But his father would strictly tell him to do it himself. Saying that he must become independent on his own. His mother had reluctantly agreed with his father. Jaden knew that he couldn't dependent on them forever, someday he'll be on his own without them. Whatever he likes or not.

Jaden did got help from his Duel Monsters, But they didn't understand human schoolwork. Still, the fact they tried to help meant a lot to Jaden. But as time went, Jaden stopped caring about studying, he only cared about dueling. The Elemental Heroes know that Jaden was only acting out to get his parents' attraction. His parents were forced to be away with their jobs instead listening to him. Soon the brunette boy stopped caring about school altogether. His Duel Monsters understood why he didn't do his studies, but that never stopped them from asking him to do it. Despite that he'll always says that he'll do it later. Which he never does.

* * *

_At the age of 8_

Jaden was in his room playing a new video game that he just brought from the game store. It was about a prince who wasn't aware that he was a prince. This was because when he was a baby, an evil nobleman killed the King and Queen and took over the whole Kingdom. But the Prince's parents sent him to live in the Spirit World. Entrusting the Duel Spirits to raise their son until he was of age. The Prince would grew up not knowing that he was of royalty. It wasn't until he became of age when he was told of his heritage. This was where the game begins, the Prince and his Duel Monsters would fight the fake King in order for the Prince to win back his Kingdom.

Jaden was playing the game for awhile now, but he was supposed to do his homework right now. But he wanted to play this cool game right now. He'll do it later. But for his monsters, now is the right time for it.

"Jaden, please, do your homework?" Elemental Hero Avian said. Despite loving his little Duelist greatly, Avian deeply wished that the boy should study more.

Jaden didn't look up from his game to look at Avian. The game was starting to get good, "I'll do it later, Avian. This game is really awesome," Jaden said.

Avian sigh. Look at the young boy, he quickly went back to the Spirit World. He hopes that Jaden will mature later in his life.

* * *

_At the age of 11_

Jaden look at the cards in his hand, he felt confident that he'll win this Duel in no time. Placing one of the cards on his Duel Disk. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack Mode." He said. Although, he was supposed to study for an upcoming test next week, he decided to do it later. Of course, Sparkman know about this, he didn't Jaden to fall behind the other children. But the boy didn't want to listen. At least, Sparkman could try to tell his Duelist to do his homework.

"Jaden, did you finished your studying?" Sparkman asked.

"I'm planning doing it later, Sparkman," Jaden said with a smile.

Jaden's opponent look kind of confused to see him talking to himself, "Dude, who the heck are you talking to?"

Both Jaden and Sparkman turn back to look at the other Duelist, "Sorry about that. Now then, get your game on," Jaden said as he was ready to Duel.

Sparking sigh. Hopefully Jaden will study later like he promised.

* * *

_At the age of 13 _

The Duel between the King of Games Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler went underway. Seeing this two Dueling was something that awesome. From what Jaden heard, these two were also best friends since high school. And that just made this Duel more cool than it already was. But unfortunately for Jaden, he was watching the match at his house instead at the stadium like the other kids that went there with their parents. His father was busy at work like always. But he promised that he'll make it up for Jaden. But Jaden doubted his father's words.

Watching the Duel at home was better than not seeing the Duel at all. But he had an important test tomorrow in the morning. Still, seeing a Duel like this was something that he can't miss. He can do it later. But his Duel Spirits begged to differ.

Elemental Hero Clayman was standing in front of the TV, blocking Jaden's view. But the young brunette could tell that his monster was not happy with him.

"Jaden, stop watching TV and go study for your test tomorrow," Clayman said. Despite his face showing no emotions, the tone of his voice was very serious. Jaden, being raised by Clayman, knew that the monster just wanted him to be successful in life someday. But Jaden was already good at Dueling. So, the boy didn't saw other opportunities for other then Dueling.

"Ok, Clayman. I'll go study," Jaden said, turning off the TV.

Clayman nodded, happy to see that his beloved Duelist finally going to study for a change, "Good. I'm going back to the Spirit World. It's my turn to go on patrol today," Clayman said.

When Clayman disappeared, Jaden quickly turn on the TV back. Happy to see that he miss nothing.

* * *

_At the age of 15_

Being at Duel Academy was something that Jaden ever wanted. He could finally play his favorite card game at school as much as he likes. Although, his Duel Monsters still remind him to at least try to study this time. Saying that high school is different. Jaden knew that.

But with a teacher like Dc. Crowler that hated his guts because the boy beat him during the Entrance Exam, Jaden knew that he was done with his grades. But Jaden stop caring about what teachers thought of him. He was already used to it. But his monsters cared a lot about his studies. All this years, they have become more and more concerned with him not doing any schoolwork. Because they knew that he was smart. The boy was just lazy to do it.

"Jaden, you must learn that your studies are more important than Dueling."

"Just try to do one homework from one class. That's all."

"Please, for us, Jaden. If you're not studying for yourself, do it for us then."

Jaden knew that his monsters cared a lot for him. They simply wanted what was best for him. Even if he didn't care for studying, his monsters just wanted him to be prepared for the adult world. As they know that it was a cruel place for someone like Jaden to be in.

* * *

_At the age of 16_

Since Jaden get his sight back with the help of the Neo Spacians, his Duel Monsters were very happy to have their beloved Duelist back with them. The Elemental Heroes already met the Neo Spacians before. The latter group would usually come by and help put with villains a few times, along with asking them how Jaden doing. The former group would always tell them the usual.

It was good that he had Duel Monsters that love and care about him and his well-being. Unfortunately, that also meant more Duel Monsters telling him to do is his homework. Even the Neo Spacians would tell him that his schoolwork was very important.

"Having an education is more important than anything else in the Human World," Aquos said once.

"Learning is a great weapon. It will give you an upper hand against your enemy, Jaden," Flare Scarab said.

"Come on, kid. Out there, people will eat you alive if you don't know learn anything in school," Dark Panther said gently.

Jaden soon realized that he was began to wonder of his future.

* * *

_At the age of 17_

After defeating Crowler in a Duel that decides if this year's seniors will graduate or not, Jaden was glad that he and his friends will be able to graduate soon. Although, he does love Duel Academy, he knows that it was important to move on. Speaking of moving on, all of the schoolwork that he didn't do was put in front of him. Crowler said that this the only way that he could graduate with his friends.

"Why didn't I listen in class!" Jaden cried. His Duel Monsters were watching close but they won't help him.

"Your fault for not taking your lessons more serious, Jaden," Yubel said.

"Your mess, your problem," The three Hero Kids said at the same time.

"Good luck, Jaden," Lady Heat said.

"You're gonna need," Avian said.

Jaden sigh. He knew that this was their say of "We told you so". He didn't complain. They ended up being right.

* * *

**Was this chapter too boring for you guys? Please, tell me about it in your reviews. **


	4. Friends

**The new chapter I here. I hope you enjoy this one. Although, I should warn all of you, there'll be mention of bulling in this one again.**

**P.S. I was torn to called this chapter "Friends" or "Friendship". What did you guys think of the title? Did you guys think that "Friends is the perfect name for the title of this chapter.**

* * *

Friends was something that Jaden wasn't good with. While he does have friends, such as his Duel Monsters. But making friends on his own was something that he had no idea how to do. When he came to Duel Academy, he quickly found himself with friends that actually liked him. For awhile, Jaden was happy. He had made friends that like to play Duel Monsters like him.

But before that, his only friends were his Duel Monsters. They would often played with him whenever they can. Most of them were still adults who had things do to like other grown ups do. But they will still have enough time to spend time with Jaden. The brunette boy didn't mind. His Duel Monsters would often take turns to watch over him while the others do their heroic work in the Spirit World.

The younger Duel Spirits would often take care of Jaden like a little brother. In fact, all of Jaden's monsters had treated him like he was theirs. Although, to Jaden, it was. They were his and he was theirs. To Jaden, that's all that mattered to him. His Duel Monsters had always been the ones to take care of him. They love and protected him ever since he was young. Remembering one time that he told them that he didn't need more friends because ha had them. However, his Duel Monsters had told him that he needed human friends. Friends that will care about him and understand him and his ability to see the spirits of the cards.

Jaden didn't understand what they meant by that. He was around five when they told him that. But he did hope that someone will be his friend who likes Duel Monsters just as much as he does. So, when Jaden began to go to school, he was nervous. His school didn't allow the card game in it. He wanted to bring his monsters with him to at least comforted him if things became to much for him to handle.

But they told him that this is something that he must do alone. Jaden knew that they were right. His female Duel Spirits told him to smile and that the other students will be very lucky to have him in their class. Jaden became less nervous as they encourage him to go school. Even if he could take them with him, his "big sister" Card Ejector said that they will be there for him when he gets home from school.

When he got to his classroom, Jaden meet all new faces. He quickly became very popular with everyone in class. The other kids were amazed that Jaden already had his own deck of cards. Unlike Jaden, they had to wait until they were older to get their own. The fact that someone in class already had played Duel Monsters was cool to them. Even asked Jaden if he could let them see them sometime. Jaden agreed.

When Jaden came back from school, he told his monsters about everything. How he quickly made friends at school. His Duel Monsters were happy that their little Duelist had made friends with his own kind. But they were still worried about him. The fact that human children were said to have be cruel towards others who very different from them. The Elemental Heroes had heard from other Duel Monsters who Duelists had been bullied by other humans because of they were different and/or didn't fit in Human society.

This caused all of Jaden's monsters to worry about his future with other humans. Although, they knew that Jaden will have friends that will accepted him for who he is. But that never stop them from worrying.

Jaden and his new friends would often talked about Duel Monsters and how awesome it was. They even talked about famous Duelists like Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler. All of his friends say that all want to be like them when grow up.

"Man. I can't wait to grow up and become Joey Wheeler someday."

"Yugi Muto is the best! He's the King of Games after."

"Kaiba is so cool! But my brother said that guy needs to get laid or something."

Jaden was happy that he had friends that were kind to him. He hope that it will last forever. But some happiness had to come to an end.

When Jaden turn six, his father had given him a new monster card as a birthday gift. The monster almost look like a dragon. It's hair was wide with one half being white and while the other one being blue. It had big wings which to Jaden they were beautiful. It also had heterochromia eyes, the left one being orange and the right one being teal. According to the card, the monster's name was Yubel. Jaden loved Yubel like he love his other monsters. They became Jaden's favorite card. Which it became a joke in the Spirit World with Jaden's monsters who joked about Jaden replacing Flame Wingman who didn't find it funny at all.

But there's one problem with Yubel that everyone in Jaden's Deck that didn't enjoy. Yubel was overprotective of Jaden. At first they didn't mind but as time grew, Yubel became too overprotective with the boy's safety. Whenever Jaden's friends came over to play Duel Monsters with him and whenever he lost, Yubel harmed his friends because they hurt him despite that they were just holograms that could cause little to no harm at all to humans.

Jaden didn't understand why was Yubel hurting his friends. Whenever he tried to play with them, all of his friends would usually try to make excuses of not playing with him. But as time went on, no one wanted to play with Jaden, not with Duel Monsters or anything at all with him. When Jaden asked them why they didn't want to play with him anymore. They told him that their parents don't want them to hang out with him anymore since strange things started happening since he got Yubel.

"Sorry, Jaden, my mom won't let me come over anymore."

"My parents don't want me to hang out with you again."

"My dad told me to stay away from you, Jay."

Soon some of the kids began to bullied Jaden. Some of them were once Jaden's friends since preschool.

"Hey, that's the creepy kid that talks to himself all the time."

"I can's believe that I used to hang out with that weirder."

"He's scaring me."

"I heard that one of his neighbor fell into a coma after he lost a duel to them."

They were talking about Osamu when the rumor about how he fell into a coma. It wasn't Jaden's fault, that's what his monsters had kept telling him. After Jaden sent Yubel up in space, his Duel Monsters hope that everything could go back to the way it was. Sadly it could never be the same again.

All of Jaden's friends either moved away to get away from him or they became his bullies. Jaden tried to make new friends again but no one wanted to be near. They all say that he was bad luck to be around.

"Uh? I don't want to be friends with you."

"In your dreams. Like I would hang out with a freak like you."

"Get lost, loser."

"Look at him. He's crying. Hey, Jaden, run home to your Mommy. Oh, wait you do..." That bully crossed the line when he tried to mentioned his mother. Let's just say Jaden finally snapped and punched the bully. Of course, this was notice by the teachers who called their parents. Jaden was suspended from school for two weeks. Jaden's father apologized to the other boy's parents.

Jaden could still remember the time when his only friend with the same ability was with him. Despite that didn't knew each other for long, Jaden still missed him a lot and wondered if the teal haired boy still remembered him as well. When his Duel Monsters could see that their Duelist was in pain. So they decided to do something about it.

When Jaden went the Spirit World again as usually, his monsters introduced him to other humans who could see Duel Monsters. Jaden was happy to meet other people like him. He even met kids his own age that he play with. But there was still no sign of his teal haired friend anywhere. Although, Jaden was sad, he hoped that he'll ran into his friend someday.

He was happy that could finally have friends, but he was still sad because his new friends couldn't hang out with him at his house because they live different parts of the World from him. But he was still happy that made new friends at least.

When Jaden went to his dream school Duel Academy, he was glad to make new friends there. But he was worried that they would leave him too like all of his former friends did to him. His Duel Monsters understand his fear, saying that no matter what happens, they will always be by his side.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? Again, do you think the name of this chapter is good or do you think that "Friendship" was better? Let me know in your review. **

**You could also see that I made a reference to the abridged series. **


	5. Love

**Hello, everyone. I'm back! Before we began the chapter, I have a few things to say. As much that I love GX, there were a few things that I didn't like. The anime never fully explain Jaden's relationship with his Duel Spirits or am I missing something. They never go in depths in Jaden's relationship with his other monsters. Jaden had the ability to seen and talk to Duel Monsters. Which I think would have made an interesting plot in GX. Anyway, let's get into the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Love was something that Jaden didn't understand. While he does love his Duel Monsters, parents, and friends. Love was just something that he could never get his head around it. Jaden does knew that love is a strong feeling. He heard that it can bring people together, making them happy. Love can bring you joy. It gives people reasons to have something. Love can also give you the strength to protect the people that you care about.

His Duel Monsters told once that someday that he might found someone that he'll care about more than Dueling. Jaden didn't want to believe that he'll likes somebody more than Dueling or his monsters. To Jaden, it sounded a crime.

"I don't to want like someone more than Dueling!" Little Jaden said. He was four years old when they told him this.

"Oh, Jaden. You might said that now, but when you're older, you'll understand what we're saying," Lady Heat said. She loved her tiny Duelist like a son, but she knows one day he'll grow up and will found something that he might like more. Humans are like that.

As much they all love Jaden, the Elemental Heroes knew that Jaden will love someone more than them. They have met Duel Monsters who Duelists had left them after growing to have something else. Some were happy for their Duelists to live their lives and found something that will make them happy other then Dueling. Others, however, were not. They said that their Duelists were selfish for leaving them after growing up. They even told the Elemental Heroes that Jaden won't need anymore when he grows up.

"Do you think that little Duelist will still love you when he'll found someone else to love."

"He's just like any other human. He'll just get bored of you all."

"My human was just like yours. But when he grew up, he find a pretty girl and forgotten all about me."

The Elemental Heroes knew that Jaden will love someone. He'll grow up to have a job with a family of his own. But they did want him to be happy. Even if they won't be part of Jaden's life no more, Jaden's happiness was more important than anything else to them

As Jaden grow up, he barely pay attraction to any girls in his classes. Girls in his life were different from each other. Some were nice and friendly to him. Others were just as mean and cruel as the boys that picked on him. But Jaden never showed signs of having romantic interest in them. Most likely because of his reputation of the town's "cursed child" that no girl wanted to go out with him. Although, some of the girls did gave him chocolate on Valentine's Day. However, it mostly out pity they did it. They said that they felt sorry for Jaden for not having someone to romantically love him.

"I felt bad for him, so I made him some chocolate."

"Yeah, me, too."

"He's cute. But my parents won't like him. I mean, what he did to people as a kid is kind of spooky."

"Still, I feel sorry for him."

"I saw him talking to himself the other day, it was so sad to see him like that."

Jaden actually told his monsters that he didn't need those girls or their pity (maybe the chocolate can stay). Human relationships were complicated. The TV makes it so easily. But reality makes it harder to work it. Love is hard.

Jaden once asked Sparkman if the latter had ever had it rough. Sparkman nervously said that things between and Sparkwoman are perfectly alright.

"Sparkwoman and I have the perfect relationship," Sparkman said. Although, the brunette could see that the spark hero was shacking, like the latter was afraid of something.

Love was sure complicated. Jaden would he have someone that cared him like his Duel Monsters. Seeing much hardship it took to be good. Jaden had even seen marriages in his hometown becoming unhappy. Some couples split up, not wanting to be together anymore.

Jaden remembered when he was younger, he went to a wedding with his parents. But he didn't understand why would they did that. Why do all that stuff when you already love each other? But when he saw the bride in her beautiful, white dress, Jaden wanted to become a bride when he gets older. When he told his monsters about this, they happy for his dream. Saying that he'll make a beautiful bride.

"You'll make such a beautiful bride one day, Jaden," Burstinatrix said, petting his head loving.

"I make sure that you'll have the perfect dress," Shadow Mist said.

When he got to Duel Academy, somehow it became the place where Jaden learn more about love. Seeing many students confessing their feelings for each other made feel awkward about seeing his classmates telling their love for someone. His monsters knew that their brunette Duelist didn't have romantic feelings for anyone. A few students often said that Jaden didn't love anything other then Dueling and his monster cards. It was most likely Jaden's childish personality that made everyone around him to think that he could have interest in someone. His monsters knows that he can. He just didn't found that special someone yet.

The Elemental Heroes didn't mind that Jaden have that someone in his life yet, he was even ok with that. Jaden told them that having them with him is more than enough for him. Jaden love his Duel Monsters more than anything. He also love his friends. Even if they may not understand his ability t see them. Chazz might, but the rich boy didn't want to deal his Duel Monsters at first. But Chazz would later be happy to have them with him, even if he didn't show it.

When the Neo Spacians became part of his Deck, Jaden also love them as much as he love the Elemental Heroes. In return, they love Jaden as well. The Neo Spacians had been waited for the day that they finally got to meet Jaden. Even before Jaden met them, the space heroes already love him dearly.

When Jaden's third year started, another third year student from North Academy came to the school. His name was Jesse Anderson. He and Jaden gotten along perfectly. But there was something about Jesse that made Jaden feel that the latter was familiar somehow. Jesse even said that the brunette that he also had the feeling that met before. Maybe they met somewhere but they didn't pay attraction to the other.

"I have this strange feeling about you," Jaden said.

"Yeah, I have a feeling that we met once before," Jesse said.

As the two boys began to grow closer, the Duel Monsters in Jaden and Jesse's Decks could feel that their Duelists had romantic feelings for each other. The way the two acted around each other almost made the look like that they were dating. Even the other students could see how those two had romantic feelings for each other. The school's yaoi club took every photos of both Jaden and Jesse whenever they can.

"Jaden and that Jesse kid are cute together!"

"They're totally belonged together!"

"Just seeing them together makes my heart flutter!"

Jaden himself felt so different whenever he was with Jesse. At first, he had no why but being around Jesse had made him happier than with anyone before. His friends do make him happy, but Jesse made him feel so safe to be around with. He even told his monsters about this. Asking them why did he felt so different whenever he was with Jesse. Telling them how Jesse made him feel safe.

"I don't get why, but Jesse makes me feel so calm. Whenever I'm with him, my tummy feels like it had butterflies in it. Am I sick?" Jaden ask them if was getting sick. Being so new to love, his monsters gently told that he wasn't sick, he was just having feeling with teal haired boy.

"Don't worry, Jaden, it's just a special feeling," Neos said.

"Everyone has it," Flare Scarab said.

When Jesse stayed behind to keep Yubel at bay, Jaden felt his heart breaking into many pieces. The mare thought of not seeing Jesse again made feel like that his world was falling apart. He didn't why, but he felt that he must found Jesse no matter what, even if it destroys him.

"I will save Jesse! Even if it cost me my life!"

Hearing their Duelist saying something like that, made them worry for him.

After everything had happen, Jaden finally realized that he was in love with Jesse Anderson. He didn't know when it happen but it just did. After coming back to the other world, Jaden told Jesse how he feels. The brunette also told his friend that loving him is enough. But to Jaden's joy, Jesse reveal that he also felt the same way. The two a couple after that.

However, Jaden told his monsters that no matter what, loving Jesse will never change things. He'll never stop playing the game with them. They knew that he'll also play with them. Jaden's happiness was their happiness.

* * *

**So what you think? Did I make a good job?**


	6. Violin

**Ok, the new chapter is here, everyone! Please, enjoy the story.**

* * *

Hearing the sounds of a violin was something that he heard all of his life. Jaden used to listen to the violin with his mother. She used played it before she had him. Jaden would always listened to her stories of how she wanted to for the world with her beloved violin. Ever since that he could remembered, Jaden would watched his mother play her violin. Seeing how she played made him wanted it as well. He even told her that her music was very pretty.

"You think that Mommy still played pretty music from her violin, Jaden?" She once asked. Her kind smile was one of his favorite things in the would.

"Mmm," Jaden said. To him, his mother's music was the most beautiful thing in the would.

Jaden's mother would often take him to watched other violinists to performed their music. The young brunette was always impressed by the violinist' music that he wanted to his own violin as well. He told his Duel Monsters that he wanted play the violin as well. They supported him on playing the instrument that his beloved mother had always played. Believing that their Duelist will like something to play with instead of always wanting to play Duel Monsters. Besides, Jaden playing the violin might help him have a better career than a Pro Duelist.

When Jaden first started out, he was horrible at it. He kept messing up the notes that his mother gave him. Both his mother and Duel Monsters had always told that the best violinists didn't start out as wonderful as they are now, some of them were pretty horrible at playing their instruments. But Jaden felt that he wasn't good it. His music didn't came out like he wanted it to.

Jaden wanted to quit playing the violin like he does with his homework from school. But then, his mother got sick. She was really sick, to the point that his father didn't allowed him or anyone to come to her. Jaden wanted to make his mother happy again. So he decided to play his violin again. He told his monsters about his plan to get his mother to be healthy again by playing his violin for her so she be happy.

"If I play the violin for Mommy, she'll get better and be happy again," Jaden said, smiling at his idea of getting his mother healthy. His Duel Monsters look at each other, seemingly knowingly about his mother's illness. But they didn't say anything about it to their little Duelist, agreeing to help him of getting his mother feel better again.

As Jaden kept practicing for his violin, his mother become worst each time he played for her. Jaden believed that his mother was getting sick because of his horrible music that he played. His Duel Monsters ensured him that his music was lovely. His mother was just to sick to listen. His father scolded at him for disturbing his mother when she needed rest. Jaden felt that it was his father's fault that his mother wasn't getting better. Jaden's father didn't listen to his music, but the boy knew that his father was just busy with work.

Still, Jaden wanted to his father to hear him play his violin. He once tried to play it when his father came home from work.

"Daddy, look! I've gotten better at the violin! Listen to this!" Jaden said with a smile on his face. Hoping to play his violin to get his father to pay attraction to him. But it didn't work.

"Not now, Jaden. I've just gotten back from the office. Play with your cards or something," He said, not bothering looking at his son. He would just walked past Jaden to go see how was Jaden's mother was doing.

His Duel Monsters were the only ones that listen to him play. They told him his music was pretty. Even asked him if he still wanted to become a Pro Duelist instead of becoming a violinist.

"Are sure that you still want to become a Duelist when you grow up, Jaden? You played your violin very amazing," Avian said.

"People won't ever known how talented you are," Lady Heat said.

"If you truly desired to become a Duelist someday, Jaden, then we'll support you no matter what," Flame Wingman said.

Violin become something to Jaden that was much for him to handle. He tried his hardest to preformed in the school. The school wouldn't let him play. It was mostly do to his bad grades that they didn't let him play in the school. But there was also the fact that Jaden's past that they didn't trust him to preform on with his violin. Afriad of what the brunette boy might do of he played his violin on stage with that many people watching him.

Over the years, Jaden stopped playing the violin. But he actually never forgotten the notes that his mother gave him as a child. His Duel Monsters knew how much he secretly love listening to the violin. Despite not seemingly being the type to enjoy the violin, Jaden did in fact love hearing the music coming from a nearby violin. It always relaxed him from the stress that he had from school or at home with his father.

His older "siblings" said that he could still try to out the National Competition. Saying that he could gain experience from this. Jaden was confused by this since it didn't have anything to do with Dueling or anything. But he decided to do it anyway. Thinking it might be fun. But when the other violinists played, he was nervous. When it was his turn to play, Jaden missed a note.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time. Thank you for giving me this chance," Jaden said, bowing to the judges. His Duel Monsters comforted him, saying that his music was beautiful. Jaden was grateful that his spirits had always been there for him when he was at his lowest.

When Jaden came to Duel Academy, not many of people there knew that he could play the violin, not even his closes friends knew about his second talent. Besides, it wasn't like that he was keeping it a secret from them. They never if he was good at something else other than Dueling. It was only when his father gave him his old violin to see. His friends were shocked to learned to that he used tp play the violin.

"Wait a second! Jaden, you could play the violin the whole time, and you didn't tell me, your best friend!" Sryus said.

"Well, it wasn't a secret. You guys never asked if I was good at something else," Jaden said, defending himself.

After leaving Duel Academy, Jaden took his violin with on his travels. Playing on the streets to give people beautiful music to listen. People would always stop and clapped at his talent, asking him to play at their parties or weddings. Jaden would always agree. Mostly because he needed the money anyway. His Duel Monsters were happy that he was playing the violin again.

* * *

**Okay, let's face it. I always think that Jaden was good at in the music business. I mean, his parents would have signed him up for something that didn't involved Duel Monsters. **


	7. Facade

**Hey, everyone. I'm back for another chapter. Please, enjoy.**

* * *

All of Jaden's Duel Monsters knows that the smiling and cheerful boy who was the top Duelist at Duel Academy was just a mere façade. They know the real him. But they didn't try to intervene. They knew that the boy will reveal the real him himself when he's ready. But that never stop them from worrying about Jaden. The brunette haired boy was still a good person. His heart was pure and innocent. But there was also pain and darkness in it.

The Elemental Heroes and Neo Spacians feared that the that anything negative will only make worst. The pain and darkness in Jaden's heart was stable for now. But their fear of them controlling Jaden's mind and will never stop the Duel Monsters from being scared for Jaden. The façade that Jaden wore everything will break soon. They sometimes wish it could only still that way until he gradation from Duel Academy.

However, the mask that Jaden had put on was starting to crack when the third year of his stay of his beloved school started. The Duel Monsters could see that the cracks were showing. Jaden tried to keep his mask hold together. But it was fatally.

The façade was getting more cracks as the first days of the Jaden's third year began. When Professor Viber and Mr. Stent told Jaden that he was selfish for only Dueling for himself, the brunette deep down knew that they were right.

When Jesse Anderson, the Champion of North Academy, was left behind to stop Yubel from hurting Jaden, the façade was now at the peak of completely breaking into pieces. All of Jaden's monsters knows how much that their Duelist loved Jesse. Seeing Jaden in a state when he realized that his most precious friend was still in the other dimension for his safety had made them worried for him since a few pieces of his mask fall apart a little.

The brunette had tried to held his mask. Afraid of what will his friends think of him if they saw for he really was. A sad and lonely boy who only had his beloved Duel Spirits as his only friends before attending Duel Academy. The thought of his friends of seeing his true self had terrified him. His friends had always held him on a high pedestal since his first year. Because of that, Jaden didn't want to disappoint his friends. His Duel Monsters, however, were not happy to see their beloved Duelist taking on such a burden to please the people that dared to be called his friends when he was suffering.

After Alexis, Atticus, Chazz, and Hassleberry were killed to make the Super Polymerization card and Sryus, Jim, and Axel leaving him, the façade that he worked so hard to keep, the mask that he desperately tried to put on, had completely shattered by into millions of pieces.

When Jaden's façade had finally broke, the Elemental Heroes and Neo Spacians had tried to come to his side to comforted him before anything could happen. But they were too late.

The Supreme King had managed to have taken over Jaden's body. The saddest part, it was Jaden had allowed the wicked King to rule over the Dark World. Jaden had stopped trying to put on his mask face. To him, it was pointless since it was the reason that his friends were gone. The pieces were unfixable. They couldn't be put together again.

Jaden's monsters knew that they failed to protect him from the things that harmed him. They only realized that the thing that harmed Jaden more, was himself.

After their Duelist was free from the control of the Supreme King, Jaden didn't even bothered to put on another façade. His friends could now see the real him. But he felt that they won't like the real him.

The real Jaden was someone who stayed away from people. Who only preferred his Duel Monsters for company. And who had no idea how to interact with human beings. He was just really a pitiful child who no one wanted to be near.

But his friends seem to want to get know the real Jaden. Even if the real him was someone that had no way of knowing of how to be friends with other humans.

Jaden had asked his monsters if it was okay for him not wearing his façade. They told him it was okay. Saying that all that they wanted for him was to be himself. They were sad to see him always wearing a mask to hide himself. Not letting out his real emotions. Seeing the real Jaden finally coming out had made them glad that was finally free to be himself. No longer have to hide of false happiness. Although, it pains them of seeing Jaden sad, it pains them more of seeing him with false happiness. Despite not trusting Yubel and having a hard time to forgive them for what they did to Jaden, they were at least grateful that they were the reason that the brunette boy was finally himself.

Jaden himself said that it was painfully tryingly to be pretend that be happy all the time, "My face did hurt from all that smiling," He said once to his monsters. The smiled upon seeing him how actually felt.

His friends were getting use to him not being so cheerful like they used to, they still him as their friend. However, Jaden's Duel Monsters did have a hard time trusting them since they failed to see the façade that Jaden build to keep him close to them.

However, everyone knew that Jaden had now rarely smile. But to his monsters, that was a good thing. his rare smiles were his real ones.

They told their beloved Duelist to take it easy. They didn't want him to rush to found happiness.

"Jaden, remember. It's okay to be sad at times. Don't force yourself to smile when you're not happy," Flame Wingman said.

"To find true joy in life, you accepted the sorrows that are in it, Jaden," Neos said.

Both Flam Wingman and Neos had been Jaden's ace cards awhile now. The former for all his life, and the latter for two years now. The two Duel Monsters were also Jaden's primary father figures that he looks up to and had often go for advises. In fact, those two had often scold Jaden when the boy gotten in too much trouble.

"We love you, Jaden. Please, don't put on a façade to make us not worried for you," Card Ejector said.

* * *

**That's it for now. But don't worry, I'll be back for more. Anyway, I always feel sad for Jaden because he was wearing a façade to look happy to hide his real emotions. **


	8. Yubel

**Hello, everyone! Welcome back to this story! Sorry that I took too long to update this, I took a break from writing. But now I'm back to write this story. Let's into it.**

* * *

Jaden remembered when on his sixth birthday, he was given a special gift from his father. It was a single card that had the name Yubel on it. His friends thought that was kind of lame of just only having one card instead a whole pack. But Jaden didn't mind. It was the first present that he ever had from his busy father. So of course Yubel was become very special to the little human.

To Jaden, his father giving him Yubel meant that the latter really did truly love him. His father never showed interested in what he was doing. The brunette had always felt that his father didn't approve of him Dueling. But having Yubel on his birthday had showed that his father did cared about his hobbies.

When Jaden showed Yubel to his other monsters, they were happy to see that they having another addiction to the Deck. But none of couldn't help but sense that Yubel had some darkness in them. But they would to have to nice to Yubel since their little Duelist had fondness for the new Duel Monster.

At first, things were smooth. Yubel had often showed that they clearly loved Jaden like the rest of them do. Out of all of them, Yubel was the most protective of Jaden. They would always come to Jaden's aid before any of the Elemental Heroes did.

For six months, Jaden had even said that Yubel was his favorite Duel Monster in his entire Deck. Elemental Hero Flame Wingman had often got teased by this. Other Duel Monsters had often said that it was natural of children showing favoritism towards things that they found cool. And Jaden was no exception.

Yubel themselves had was friendly to the other Duel Monsters that were with Jaden before them. Although Yubel did mostly kept to themselves through the days, they were still friendly to the others. Yubel would always asked the Elemental Heroes about what was Jaden like before they come. The Elemental Heroes would often say that Jaden was a very happy and cheerful toddler. However, he was also quite lonely since both of his parents were hardly at home to be with him.

None of the Duel Monsters didn't mind of telling Yubel this since the dragon like monster was now part of their family. After all, to them, Yubel was just wanting to learn more about Jaden since he was their new Duelist. But as time went on, Yubel seemed to have a little too protective of Jaden. Once there was a time when saw a small spider in the kitchen, Yubel had used their powers to kill the bug. Yubel had said that it could have bitten Jaden.

It went from killing bugs to harming animals that didn't that dangerous to hurt Jaden. But Yubel had never actually harmed Jaden. In fact, they even said that this was for his own good. Saying that Jaden is still a child who doesn't any better to know what can hurt him.

But things become bad when they started to hurt Jaden's friends when they did something that made him sad, even if they didn't mean it. Unfortunately, Yubel wouldn't let it go lightly. To Yubel, causing to Jaden to cry is a crime itself and the ones who did it must be punished right away. But the Elemental Heroes had to restrained them before they caused more harm to anyone else. The relationship with Yubel and the other Duel Monsters in Jaden's Deck had soon become strained as time went on.

However, Yubel didn't seemed to care. They only seemed to care about Jaden only. Jaden himself had often defended Yubel whenever someone said that they were useless since they had zero attack points. The little brunette boy loved Yubel very much. The dragon like monster had been there for him since he got them on his birthday. The Elemental Heroes were still adults who still needed to work like the other grownups that Jaden knew. His older siblings figures also had training to do sometimes as well. Even they couldn't always hanged out with Jaden. But Yubel had always placed him above else. Always playing with him, saying that they don't anything else to do.

Although, Jaden did felt selfish for wanting his monsters to drop everything and spend time with him. He knows that they all had things to do then playing all day with him. His own parents had to work to keep food on the table. He still had his friends to play with.

The young boy showed Yubel his most favorite game in the world. Soon enough, Jaden wanted to use Yubel in all of his game. Saying that it was fun to have them with him when he Duels.

But things become bad. Whenever Jaden lost a Duel to any of his friends, Yubel would punished them horribly. So horrible that it was enough that everyone afraid of Jaden. No one wanted to play with him anymore. Yubel was getting in trouble with the others as well.

"What were you thinking, Yubel?"

"These are just kids."

"Yubel, this has to stop!"

"Jaden already has enough problems in his life. He doesn't need you to give him more."

But it would have seemed that Yubel didn't care about the others said. Protecting Jaden was their job. But things really took a turn for the worst when Osamu fell into a coma that caused by Yubel. All because of the older boy had accentually made the little brunette cry. That was the straw. Osamu had always been a nice person to Jaden, so Yubel harming the older was it for them to chew them out on their behavior.

"That was too far, Yubel!"

"Osamu is a good kid. He would never hurt Jaden."

"Look, if you want to protect Jaden, that's fine. But if you harm him emotionally, we won't forgive you."

After word got out that Osamu had fallen into a coma because he played Duel Monsters with Jaden, everyone in town began to mistreated the boy. They only thought of Jaden as if he was a monster. But to his beloved Duel Monsters, the real monster was Yubel.

After Yubel was sent into space by Jaden and Kaiba, the Elemental Heroes believed that maybe things could be a bit better now that Yubel was gone. But things wouldn't be the same again with his friends and family. Jaden's friends were now scared of him and didn't want be near him anymore. His family was now broken. Jaden couldn't help but felt that his father blamed him for destroying their family. Since then, his monsters had tried to make sure that he knows everything was out of his control.

Years went by, and no one in Jaden's Deck seemed had heard from Yubel. They believe that Yubel was still in space. They remembered when Yubel was sending visions of them burning alive to Jaden, asking for his help.

Jaden, being so young, was scared that when he told his parents about this, they has erased of the memories of Yubel from their son. The Elemental Heroes didn't any of Jaden's memories erased.

On Jaden's third and final year of Duel Academia, Yubel came back. Saying how Jaden had abandoned them for his new friends. They also blamed the Elemental Heroes for allowing Jaden to forget them. Yubel had even said that they were jealous of them since they were Jaden's favorite monster.

However, after Jaden used Super Polymerization to fused himself and Yubel, the latter seemed to have calm down a bit. But didn't mean they were forgiven. While Jaden seemed to have forgiven Yubel, his other Duel Monsters haven't. Since Yubel was the whole reason that Jaden's life became, no one in the brunette's Deck was ready to have Yubel back. But they all agreed to tolerated each other for Jaden's sake.

* * *

**That's it everyone. I have a headcanon that Jaden had Yubel on his sixth birthday. **


	9. Parents' Day

**Hello, everyone! Back to make another chapter for this story. I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating this in awhile now. But I'm back to write this chapter for you all. Let's get started, people!**

* * *

Today was a special day for the students of Duel Academy. It was Parents' Day. Parents and guardians were coming to the school to see their children. Many of the students were exciting to see their parents again. This was the first time since in three years that Parents' Day was finally happening with all the crazy things been happening in those three years.

However, a certain brunette student wasn't sure about Parents' Day. That student was Jaden Yuki. The young brunette Duelist didn't want to think about today. Jaden has met the parents of his friends during the breaks. They were nice. It was just that...

"Mom and Dad will definitely love hearing this song that I made, Alexis," Atticus said to his younger sister.

Alexis chuckled a little.

"I'm sure they will, Atti," She said smiling.

"I can't wait to show my parents my new cards that I just got!" Blair said.

"My folks will definitely bring some grubs from home," Hassleberry said.

Currently, the gang was in an empty classroom, telling their plans when their parents get here. However, one of them was missing.

"By the way, guys. Did any of you seen Jaden?" Syrus asked his friends.

They all looked at each other before shaking their heads if as saying no. None of them had seen their brunette friend all day. However, knowing Jaden, they all thought that he was probably Dueling someone before his parents come. But then, their brunette friend had never talked about his parents before. Matter a fact, no one in the group had even pictures of Jaden's parents before.

"Does anyone ever had it strange that the last three years here, the slacker never talks about his parents?" Chazz asked.

"Will Chancellor Sheppard did told us that they're always busy with work, Chazz. So we can't judged them for not being there for Jaden," Alexis said.

"I already know that, Lex. What I mean is the slacker never once mention his parents," The black haired boy said.

Chazz did had a point. Jaden never talks about his parents before. But after Chancellor Sheppard told that they were rarely at home with Jaden due to work. This given the idea that Jaden wasn't close to his own parents since they probably never spend enough time with him. They never come to visit either since their son began tp attend Due School.

* * *

_At the beach_

Jaden was at the beach. Even though he may seemed like that he was alone, the young brunette actually had a few company with him. While many couldn't see them, only a few humans could actually see them. Winged Kuriboh and his other smaller monsters were with him. Today was Parents' Day but Jaden felt he didn't want to go to the event since his father never attended events like this. His father would always promised to make it up for Jaden but he never fulfil his promises. Just like he promised to love Jaden twisted as much. But his Duel Monsters were the ones to have love him that much more.

Sensing their Duelist was feeling sad again, the little monsters quickly cuddled him to make him feel better. The brunette smiled at his monsters since they always knew how to cheer him up.

In his old schools, Jaden was the only kid to not have his parents attending school events. The other kids would often laughed at him. It got to the point that they called him an orphan since his father never attended his events.

His Duel Monsters would often say that his father was busy to come. They always ensued that his father loved him very much. Jaden knew that they were just trying to make sure that he didn't feel abandon by his only family. But the years of his father always choosing work over him made the young brunette no longer caring what his father promised. But Jaden knew that his father had to work to put food on the table. But that never stopped Jaden for wishing that his father would have spend time with him, even if it was an hour.

_"Jaden, are you okay?" _Chrysalis Chicky asked the brunette.

Jaden looked at is little bird alien monster. Petting him the head, the young brunette just smiled. He didn't want to worry his Duel Monsters. They had always make sure that he was loved by them.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Chicky. Just been thinking a lot today," Jaden said.

Chicky and the other Chrysalis all looked at each other with worriedness. Their Duelist was feeling sad today. Despite being young, they knew it was because the day was Parents' Day. The parents of the other students were coming to the school. But Jaden didn't want to go since his father was likely just be at work as usual. He'll no doubt call Jaden to say that he'll make it up to him someday.

"Maybe this time, he'll be here for you, Jay," Card Ejector said.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, guys. But you all know that my old man won't show up," Jaden said.

* * *

_At a boat_

On a boat that was had the parents on it, a older man with light brown hair was looking at the island that the boat was getting near. Normally, he'll be at work at this time. But today, he decided that he should be here. After all, this was his last chance to be there for him as it was his last school year ever.

The man also knew that he didn't have much of a right to see his son again after not talking to him since he started at his school days at Duel Academy. But the man just wanted to talk things through before his son wanted nothing to do with him.

* * *

_Duel Academy _

_"Welcome, parents, to Duel Academy!" _Dr. Crowler said on a microphone while he was on stage.

Everyone was happy to see each other again. They were outside on the court yard. The students were telling their school days to their parents. Except the parts where they sent into another dimension by a crazy teacher and a Duel Monster. The parents were glad to their children had grown since the last time they saw them. Syrus and the others were talking to their parents about their future after finishing school soon.

"Mom, I told you I won't date guys that you try to set me up with," Alexis said to her mother.

"But, baby, I don't want you to be alone all your life," Alexis' mother said.

"Mom, I'm still young. I can date when and who I want," Alexis said, not changing her mind of not meeting whoever her mother had in mind.

But then her mother had another idea of mind, "Oh, I get it. You're waiting on to tell that Jaden Yuki how you feel. Am I right, honey?" She teased.

Alexis blushed when her mother said that. How did her mother had ever found out about her crush on her friend Jaden Yuki was beyond her. Her parents seemed to be fond of Jaden since he did managed to found Atticus during her first year at school. But her brunette friend liked someone else.

"Excuse me. Did you say your daughter's friends with Jaden Yuki?" A voice had asked behind them.

Alexis, Atticus, and their parents turned around to see an older looking man with light brown hair. He almost look like an older version of Jaden Yuki. But the greatest different about this man was that he was frowning. He also had a cold aura around him.

"Um... yeah. I'm friends with him," Alexis said.

Alexis wondered if this man was related to Jaden. Maybe his uncle or a distant cousin? Whoever this was, he sure did look a lot like Jaden that's for sure.

"I'm looking for him. He's my..."

"Oh, Mr. Yuki! So glad that you've been able to make this year," Crowler said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes, thank you. I was looking for my son Jaden," The man said.

Wait. Son? Both Alexis and Atticus soon realized that this person was in fact Jaden's father. The only reason they didn't think that he was Jaden's father was due to his frowny face that he was wearing.

While Crowler was talking to Jaden's father, both of the Rhodes siblings excused themselves from their parents who were confused on what was going on.

Both Atticus and Alexis gathered their friends to tell them that Jaden's father was here. Which was shocking to them since neither of them had never seen either of Jaden's parents on this day before.

"Really? Jaden's dad's here?" Blair said. She soon imagery what did Jaden's father looked like. A very much older and handsome version of Jaden appeared in her head. A blush was shown on her face.

"Keep it in your pants, shrimp," Chazz said.

"Wonder if the Sarge knows that his old man's here?" Hassleberry asked.

"I wonder about that too, Hassleberry? But I'm sure that Jay and his dad needs some space to talks things out," Syrus said. Deep down, the young blue haired boy was worrying about his best friend. The brunette never talks about his family life since they knew each other. Besides, Syrus knows that he and the others shouldn't involved in other people's business.

"Wait, what? But what if Jaden needs us, Sy? I mean, this guy just showed up and we don't know anything about him or his relationship with Jaden," Blair asked worried.

"Well I'm worried about Jaden, too, Blair. But Dr. Crowler did know him and called him "Mr. Yuki". So I guess that we have to wait and see," Alexis said.

But none couldn't help but worry about their brunette friend. Hearing that Jaden's father was here, they couldn't but wonder why the man finally decided to come and see his son after for so long. Jaden never once mention him. Or his mother for that matter.

* * *

_Back at the beach_

Jaden was trying to get comfortable in his causal clothes. This was the first time in three years that he wore something fancy. But it felt weird to wear this kind of clothing. He didn't hate causal clothes, it just that Duel Academy never once had a fancy event before. Parents' Day had to canceled two times for the past two years since everything that has been happening to the school.

Which Jaden thought it was a good idea. The last thing that parents would want is their children going to school where unusual things appeared. Jaden wonder how did none of the parents had never found about those events or any of the students had told their parents about what was going on around here.

Jaden was at the party like everyone else but he chose to left when the girls began to make weird looks when they saw him in his clothes. All the girls blushed whenever he walked by them. Jaden felt a bit anxiety of having all of those girls looking at him like that. If he was Dueling, he would have ignored them and was focused on the Duel instead.

The last thing that he wanted to have an anxiety attack during the event. Thank God he left the party before things became to much for him. Jaden decided to go back to the beach to relax a little before going back.

At the party, Jaden searched for his father. But unsurprisingly, the man was nowhere to be found. No doubting that Edward Yuki was at his office instead of going to see his son who he hasn't seen in three years. The brunette tried to call his father during his first days at Duel Academy, but all he had ever gotten was the voice mail. Whenever Jaden got back home after the school year had ended, the man was a no show. Edward did left a note that said he was on a business trip. Those trips would least throughout the break. Leaving Jaden alone at the house with only his Duel Monsters to keep him company.

However with Edward not there, Jaden was once again was being targeted by his old bullies. Meeting his old bullies again had caused Jaden not to leave his house throughout the break. But his monsters convinced him to go out since going out was good for his health. Of course his bullies would have found him and beat him up. However, unlike the times. His friends were visiting his hometown and were going to surprised him. But they only had found him after seeing a group of guys beating him.

His friends had managed to fight off the group. Jaden felt happiness in his heart since his former friends had never stand up for him or stick by his side before. After meeting their families, Jaden felt warmth that he had only felt with his Duel Spirits.

"Jaden, do you feel better now?" Yubel asked as they appeared next to their Duelist.

"Yeah. Thanks for asking, Yubel," Jaden said.

Soon enough, Elemental Heroes Flame Wingman and Neos also appeared as well. They sensed their young Duelist was bothered by the fact that his father haven't shown up like the others. The other monsters had convinced them to go to Jaden. Well, technically Burstinatrix forced the two to go and comfort Jaden. She even refused to let them back in the house they all live in until Jaden was a lot better.

Despite being the leaders of the hero group, angering Burstinatrix was a bad idea. She was strong force that neither of them wanted to mess with. Especially when it comes to Jaden.

"Jaden, your father does try to be there for you," Flame Wingman said. All the years that he knew his little Duelist, Wingman tried to be a good example for the boy.

"It is alright for you feel disappoint that he didn't show up today. But you can still try and talk to him when you get the chance," Neos said. Despite being new to the Deck, Neos had always watched over his brunette Duelist since the latter's birth. Throughout the years of watching over his tiny Duelist, Neos had felt a rather strange but uncomfortable attachment to the human boy.

Jaden smiled at his two ace monsters. Both Wingman and Neos were the main father figures to him. In returned, his two spirits also saw him like a son. Helping him when he needs and scolding him whenever he gets too much trouble. However, neither Flame Wingman or Neos would stepped over the boundary of trying to replace Jaden's actual father.

"I see that you haven't change much," An all too familiar said sternly.

Jaden's eyes widen when he heard that voice. The one that would usually scolded him whenever he got in trouble with the neighbors. The very one that promised to love him more than anything.

The brunette turned around as his monsters disappeared to see it was his father. So many emotions were building up in him. And in all honestly, he didn't know how to react or say to his father. But deep down, Jaden felt anger from seeing his father after so long. Why did the man finally came to his school's event after he didn't show up for the others?

Without thinking, Jaden just ran away from his father. The man was surprised to see his son running from him. But Edward had to reminded himself that this wasn't unusual for his son to act this way. The two haven't seen each other for three years. What did he expected? That his son would run and hugged him.

Edward sighed. He'll have to wait and see if Jaden wanted to talked at all.

* * *

_Slifer Red dorm_

Running all the way to his dorm room, Jaden shut the door behind him hard. Why? Why did he finally decided to show up here? Tears were starting to come out of his warm brown. Taking off his shoes, Jaden just layed on his bed. He felt his head was spinning.

But he should be happy. His father finally came to see at his beloved school. But all Jaden felt at the moment was nothing. He felt nothing. When he was younger, Jaden would always imagined his father coming to see him at his old school. The young brunette would have rushed over to his father and hugged his father. And all of their past would have forgotten.

However, Jaden didn't know how he could even forgive his father. The man had never once try to come to his school's events. The only time that Edward had ever came to his school was when he got trouble with his classmates.

Rolling over his left said, Jaden just wanted go to sleep. Maybe if he'll fall asleep, his father will be gone. But the brunette knew that his father would no doubting will come to him and tell that he needed to act his age instead of behaving a child still. Scolding him for not behaving better. That's all Edward had ever bothered to talked to him whenever they interacted.

However, a knocked was heard on his door. Jaden wondered if it was his father. Did Crowler told the man where he lived at? But he heard a different but familiar voice.

"Jaden, are you in there? Someone said that they saw you running to your room," It was Syrus.

Jaden rubbed his eyes to dry the tears. However, he didn't want his best friend seeing him like this.

"Yeah, I'm in here, Sy," Jaden said on his side of the door.

"Can I come in?" Syrus asked.

Jaden wanted to yes. He wanted to talk to his best friend. He wanted to ask blue haired boy what would he do if he was in his shoes. But Jaden didn't know what to say to Syrus. The smell boy was his best friend since their first year at Duel Academy, but he couldn't talk to him about his family issues. Sryus had issues with his brother Zane. But Syrus never talked about having with his parents. They were actually very nice.

"Alexis and Atticus just met your dad, Jay. We were wondering if you're okay," Syrus said. Despite trying not to get involved with this, Syrus couldn't ignored that his best friend will have problems from seeing his father.

Jaden smiled from just hearing that from his friend. The young brunette was about to turn the door when he heard another familiar voice.

"Young man, I'll like to have a private talk with my son," It was his father. Somehow the man had found his way to the Slifer Red dorm.

Jaden quickly open the door before Syrus left. The smeller teen was a bit startled from finally meeting Jaden's father. The blue haired boy was a bit scared since he was in between the brunette father and son was staring at each other. Syrus wanted to stay with his friend but the look that Jaden was giving him told him to leave. As if telling the blue haired boy that this was something the brunette needed to do by himself. So Syrus left. But not before looking at his best friend one last time.

As soon Syrus left, Jaden just looked at his father. He wondered why his father wanted to see him now. But now, Jaden no longer cared about what his father wanted. The young brunette now stopped caring about his father's promised.

"What the hell do you want?" Jaden asked. He used to nervous when he talked to his father. The last three years had caused him no longer be nervous towards the man. His real family were his Duel Monsters and friends.

"Is that anyway to talk to your father?" Edward asked. He didn't sound angry. His tone was still stern.

"After all these years, you finally decided to come and see me," Jaden said angry.

Edward sighed, rubbing his forehead. He had no idea how to talk to his son about all those years for not being there for him. Edward may have given his son a home to live and food that he'll never go hungry, but the man had never been emotionally be there for him. Jaden clearly wanted his father to spend time with him.

Jaden on his put, he wanted to finally see his father. Here the man was. There was nothing more that the young brunette wanted was to have a close relationship with his father. But the man would be away from home and be at his work. Jaden knew that he was being ungrateful because his father's job was the only thing that kept them from being homeless. But he couldn't help it. He just wanted his father to say that he was proud of him. To say that he loved him more than anything else in the world. But it was his Duel Monsters that often told him those things.

"Jaden, I know that you must really hate me right now, but please understand that I want to be in your life," Edward said.

Jaden didn't say anything but stared at his father. Despite his resentment towards the man, Jaden was willingly to listen to his father wanted to say. Besides, the young brunette needed to hear what his father wanted to say to him. It all depended on the next conversation.

Thinking that it would better to talk inside, Jaden let his father in his room. Edward was surprised to see his son's room being actually clean. Back at the house, Jaden's room was always a mess.

"Alright, what do you want?" Jaden asked.

"I'm here to make amends with you, Jay," Edward said.

Hearing his father calling him that, Jaden was numb for a mere second. The man before him had never called him anything other then son or Jaden. But the young brunette felt his heart was hurting. Not because he felt that his father was toying with him, but because he felt that his hopes of his father may have finally began to understand him. That they maybe able to move on from the past and start over again.

"Well, where would you like to start," Jaden asked.

Edward thought for a moment. Despite being separated for three years, the older brunette knew what his son loved more than anything else in the world, "tell me what kind of new cards do you have?"

The younger brunette smiled a little. At least his father still remembered to know what was his most favorite thing was. So Jaden told his father about the new additions to his Deck. The Neo Spacians. Edward seemed to have to remembered that the Neo Spacians were the cards that his son made for the space contest that Seto Kaiba hosted ten years ago. The man was surprised to see that the Yubel card was back in his son's possession again despite remembering that the card was sent to space with his winning cards. Edward wondered how did Jaden managed to get Yubel back from space.

But he didn't say anything about Yubel to his son. Afraid that he might ruin any chance of reconciling with his son. As the two talk more, Jaden felt all of his Duel Monsters smiling at him for giving his father a chance. Happy to see their young Duelist finally have a chance to have a relationship with his father. Well it would take time for Jaden to truly accepted Edward as his father again. It was baby steps.

"Jaden, I'm sorry," Edward said.

Jaden was confused of what his father said.

"Sorry for what," The young brunette asked.

"I'm sorry for not being there much for you. Sorry for failing to keep my promise. And I'm sorry for not protecting you or your mother enough," Edward said, lowing his head in shame.

Jaden didn't know what to say. His father apologizing for everything. Even for their now torn apart family.

"I always thought that you blame me for what happened to Mom," Jaden said as tears were starting to come out of his warm brown eyes

Suddenly, Jaden felt a pair of arms hugging him. His eyes widen to know that his father was holding him. It was just like that day. The day that his father promised to love him that much more to make up for his mother's love.

"I would never blame you for something like that, Jaden. It was my own fault. I should have gotten your mother help as soon she needed it. Your mother loved you more than anything else in the world," Edward said, hugging his son more.

* * *

_At the boat dock_

By sunset, it was time for everyone to go home now. While the gang had already said their goodbyes to their parents, Jaden and his father getting ready to say goodbye for now.

"Promise me that you'll behave for your teachers," Edward said, getting ready to leave the island.

"They're different from the ones back home. They actually make sure that I'll do well here," Jaden said smiling.

Edward nodded. Happy to see that his son was enjoying his school this time.

"I'll call as I can. If you want to come back home after you graduated, your room is ready for you, Jaden," Edward said.

The young brunette nodded as well. It was nice to finally to spend time with his father. After seeing his father leaving on the boat, Jaden couldn't help but wanting to with him. To go back home and spend more time his father. But that meant leaving his friends behind.

"Your dad seems to have changed from the last time you saw him, Jay," Miracle Flipper said as he appeared next to his Duelist.

"Yeah. I guess he realized that how much we're apart since the last time we saw each other," Jaden said.

"Your father has a great deal of love for you, Jaden. Please don't think otherwise," Yubel said.

The brunette smiled. His Duel Monsters had always made sure that he was happy. They had always taken good care of him. Even when both of his parents were too busy to spend time with him, his monsters were the ones to have been caring towards him. The day that Jaden had with his father was the beginning for them. Well both father and son were starting over, it would take awhile for them to heal what was broken.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Was this chapter good or clingy? I tried to make it realist. But anyway, that's it for this chapter. Again, so sorry for the long wait, everyone. **


End file.
